Dragues en série
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [OS][UA][Slash HarryDrago]Harry a un problème : il veut trouver l'âme soeur mais ne sait pas calmer ses ardeurs et couche un peu avec tout le monde... Vraiment tout le monde? Non, jamais avec son meilleur ami, c'est une règle d'or! Mais si c'était lui?


**Kikoo tout le monde!**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de poster sur alors je poste, je poste! J'espère que vous appréciez? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton tout en bas...

Personnages : A JKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!

**/!\ Homophobes s'abstenir. Vous entrez dans une zone réservée à tous les fans de Drarry!!!**

Mon premier UA!!!

Savourez et reviewez! (Ca me fait toujours délirer cette phrase... Je suis pas bien, moi, des fois!

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

* * *

**OS : Dragues en série**

Harry Potter, jeune étudiant en fac de droit, avait un léger problème… Il était beaucoup trop affectif par moment… Surtout quand il buvait et en soirée, c'était plutôt compliqué.

Son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy, détestait ses manies. Il ne cessait de le rabrouer à propos de ça mais rien n'y faisait. En boîte, Harry passait sous toutes les mains baladeuses et son physique de beau gosse n'arrangeait rien à ça.

Et le revoilà en train d'embrasser tout le monde sur la bouche ! Il n'arrêtait jamais ! Et allez que tout le monde le drague ouvertement et le touche comme une vulgaire pute !

- Harry ! Reviens ici ! s'éructa-t-il.

Harry, stupéfait par ce revirement de situation, obéit sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il haussa un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension mais Drago lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire.

Il s'assit donc à côté de lui en gardant tout de même une distance au cas où Drago s'énerverait vraiment et regarda tout le monde s'amuser sans lui d'un œil morne.

Il commença à bouder dans son coin, croisant les bras sur son torse et jetant des regards noirs à tout le monde. Drago en avait de nouveau marre.

- Harry… Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir !

- Ah oui ? Et où ça ?

- Je vais encore te retrouver devant la porte demain tout pleurant et me demandant pourquoi tu ne trouves pas l'homme ou la femme de ta vie ! C'est bien simple, tu prends tout ce qui te passe par la main ! Pour toi, tout le monde est susceptible d'être ton futur amant ou ta future femme !

- Mais je ne fais pas ça, je risque de le ou la rater, je te ferais remarquer ! Et puis, que je sache, je ne baise pas tout le monde !

- Ah non ? Et dis moi qui échappe encore à ton corps ?

- Bah… Toi, non ?

Drago grommela et chuchota quelque chose mais Harry n'entendit rien. Pourtant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait marmonner comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en parlant dans tes dents ?! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait à toi ! Même pas un bisou sur la bouche ! Enfin… Si, mais pas avec la langue ! Oh ! Et puis, tu m'énerves ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin d'affection ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ! Tu fais tout pour rencontrer cette personne qui fera vibrer ton corps de mille et une étoiles et tu dis regarder tout le monde. Et bien, crois moi, tu devrais acheter des lunettes !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Laisse tomber ! Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine !

Alors que Harry était pris au dépourvu, Drago s'en alla, le plantant complètement. Il prit sa cape au vestiaire et se fraya un chemin parmi les gens qui dansaient. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Harry. Celui-ci était toujours la bouche grande ouverte en le regardant avant d'être accosté par un beau jeune homme noir. Le blond soupira avant de sortir de la boîte.

Drago se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Il se demanda d'abord pourquoi quand il se souvint de sa dispute de la veille avec Harry. Il soupira un grand coup avant de se décider à se lever.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Justement au moment où il voulait être seul. Il pensait que c'était encore Harry qui venait pour s'excuser, comme il le faisait toujours quand ils se disputaient ou alors qui se retrouvait en pleurs, une fois de plus à cause d'un pauvre connard en manque qui l'avait pris avant de le jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir utilisé.

Il avait à moitié raison. Harry était bien là, devant lui, mais il n'était ni en pleurs, ni déboussolé mais avec un grand sourire et tenant la main au même jeune homme noir qui l'avait accosté quand Drago était partis.

Absolument déconcerté, Drago lui claqua la porte au nez. Harry contempla celle-ci avec un désespoir non feint avant de se tourner vers l'homme noir hilare.

- Dis donc, il a l'air sympa ton copain…

- Oh ! C'est bon !

Harry souffla avant d'entrer de force dans l'appartement. Il découvrit Drago en train de se faire un café bien noir pour se remonter le moral. Harry sourit avant de s'approcher doucement de lui et lui faire un tendre bisou sur la bouche. Drago soupira.

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens me montrer ton nouveau jouet ? dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête l'homme noir.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est Blaise !

Devant l'air incompréhensible de son meilleur ami, il retenta de lui faire comprendre.

- Blaise ! Blaise Zabini ! Maternelle, grande classe ! Chocolat !

Drago sourit en comprenant. Il adressa un signe de tête au dénommé Blaise et se retourna vers Harry.

- Et tu es venu me réveiller à 8h du matin pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu plus tard ?

- Je sais que tu es toujours fâché contre moi ! Mais j'ai pensé… Enfin, tu vois, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis un vrai coureur de jupons et j'ai remarqué que toi… C'était tout le contraire et comme Blaise est célibat…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je te vois venir là ! Je n'en ai pas besoin moi d'amour ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Alors range tes supers armes de dragueur invétéré et fait demi-tour, ok ?

Harry fit une moue enfantine adorable qui fit éclater de rire Blaise. Celui-ci s'avança un peu pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

- Vous savez que vous êtes irrésistibles, vous deux ?

- Irrésistibles ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

- Mignon, je veux dire mais pas dans le sens que vous pensez. Vous êtes… Adorables !

- Génial… Chocolat s'est transformé en grand sentimental et moi, je fais comment pour survivre ? ironisa le blond.

Les deux autres pouffèrent et Harry entraîna Drago avec lui sur le canapé. Celui-ci ronchonnait toujours mais le brun n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne s'empêcha pas non plus de squatter les jambes de son meilleur ami.

- Alors, dis moi… Tu me pardonnes ? Je te promets que je ne sortirai avec personne d'autre !

- Personne d'autre ? Personne d'autre que qui ? Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé quelqu'un hier soir après que nous nous sommes disputés ?!

- Heu… C'est possible… Disons que tu me l'as fait comprendre.

- Si tu as compris que je parlais du beau roux qui te faisait de l'œil, je ne parlais pas du tout de lui !

- Merci ! J'avais compris ! Je ne suis pas si bête ni si naïf que ça ! C'est Blaise qui me l'a fait comprendre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit, Chocolat ? Je n'ai jamais oublié quand tu avais vendu la mèche comme quoi c'était moi qui lui avait baissé le pantalon quand on avait cinq ans !

- Rien de tout ça, Barbie ! Je lui ai juste dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de lui reluquer les fesses avant de passer à l'acte et lui baisser le pantalon pour les observer de plus près !

- Hein ?! Mais je n'étais pas aussi pervers à cinq ans !

- Tu étais quand même déjà pédé comme un phoque, mon grand !

Drago fit la moue pendant qu'il se faisait assaillir par deux beaux mecs.

- De toute façon, à cette époque, tout le monde était méchant avec moi, maintenant j'ai changé les rôles, c'est moi le méchant et les autres ont fait pareil ! Du coup, à chaque fois, je me retrouve seul !

- Et si je te disais que j'ai envie de changer moi aussi. Tu veux que je fasse le méchant ? lui demanda Harry avec des yeux prédateurs.

- Dis moi, chocolat… C'est vraiment tout ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers Blaise.

Le susnommé fit non de la tête et leur lança un sourire coquin.

- Dis Drago… C'est vrai que quand tu m'as dit que je devais mettre des lunettes et que tu as marmonné après que je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais rien fait avec toi, c'était pour me faire comprendre que tu… M'appréciais… murmura Harry en s'approchant dangereusement de l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

- C'est possible… Mais… C'était plutôt… Un truc comme « je t'aime » que j'ai marmonné…

- Tiens, bizarre… J'avais compris « Tu m'énerves »… Tu es vraiment sûr que tu as dit… Quoi déjà ?

- Je t'aime, mon amour et ça, depuis la maternelle où j'ai remarqué que tes fesses étaient absolument délicieuses…

- Bon, bah… Je vais vous laisser moi ! A plus tard Barbie !

- A plus tard, chocolat !

Harry sauta alors sur Drago et l'embrassa.

- Tu crois que je devrais m'acheter des lunettes ?

- Bien sûr que non puisqu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je t'ai, je te garde ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que moi, non ?

- Et s'il me prend de vouloir apercevoir tes amants ?

- Oh ! Et bien… On t'achètera des lunettes pour te prouver que je n'aurais jamais d'amants ! Par contre toi…

- Et si je te disais que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas avoir d'autres hommes que toi ?

- Alors on est parti pour avoir une vie du tonnerre !

* * *

C'est-y pas mignon tout plein? Ah là là! Ca donne envie des fois... Une petite review pour la route? Ca fait pas de mal, non? 


End file.
